1. Technical Field
This invention is intended for use with 55 gallon drums and other storage devices located in repair garages, paint shops, and some manufacturing plants. This apparatus sits on top of any standard 55 gallon drum. The 55 gallon drum must have a top lid with a standard bung hole located in the lid.
Currently paints, paint removers, scrap paint, and other deleterious materials are dispensed into storage 55 gallon drums by means of various funnels and other liquid capturing devices or no device at all. Splattering of materials and fumes are most often discharged into work areas by overflowing of such materials and releasing of fumes into the atmosphere.
2. Background Art
Prior art pertaining to funnels and closure structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 113,786; 1,083,107; 3,036,746; 4,022,352; 4,338,983; 4,457,458; 4,703,867; 4,848,600; U.K. patent no. GB 2,041,891A; and international patent publication no. WO82/00278.